The present invention relates to a fixation pin for use in retaining small-bone fragments in an osteosynthesis procedure.
It is generally known in osteosynthesis to fix bone fragments by screws or pins. In the case of small-bone splinterings, the screws or pins available in the prior art are, however, much too large to fix a small splintered portion of a given bone to another portion of the same bone without damaging these parts. The fixing of such small bone fragments by means of simple pins or nails is therefore problematical, since there is no abutment to hold the parts together, and the bone may shift on the outer wall of the pin or nail.